


REBORN!

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of all the confessions Reborn had received in his life, it didn't even rank in the top three troublesome confessions he had received. So why was it starting to become more of a bother than even Bianchi's?





	REBORN!

"REBORN!", Tsuna shouted, the flame on his forehead erupting in brilliant colours. Like always his expression was twisted in anger, his eyebrows pulled low, his teeth gnashing against each other. Reborn was sure that if it went on like this, Tsuna would need replacements before even hitting fourty.

At the beginning he had thought that the problem would solve itself but maybe that had been too naive after all. Tsuna had more control over his dying will form than before, not getting so easily distracted by unimportant things anymore and actually having become able to evaluate and asses a situation. Before he'd just blindly follow whatever his last thought was to the end. 

Even if it was something as stupid as hiding away the test he had gotten back.

As if Reborn hadn't already known he had flunked it. Unnecessary to mention, Reborn had taught him the error of his ways.

Tsuna was angry. Very angry. Getting friends had assuaged his simmering feelings somewhat but his reaction whenever he got hit by a dying will bullet was live proof it was not enough. Reborn should probably deal with the root - bullying, neglect, abuse - but that would be troublesome on many levels. 

He wasn't a psychotherapist and he didn't want to be one either. Of course he had done dumber things for his students. But even though he had been telling himself that he was working on it, he couldn't deny the fact that he had been skittering around the issue.

Outside forces had also been interfering with his work but now that there was no immediate threat he needed to focus on, it was a time as good as any to really work on Tsuna's issues. He hadn't been able to reach the other state since their last battle no matter how often he kept getting shot and if anything had become more skittish and advoidant since lately.

Saying that Reborn was displeased would be an understatement. 

Reborn watched Tsuna's frown deepen, determination radiating off him. "I'll confess with my dying will!"

Reborn frowned. He should have known Tsuna was thinking about his pathetic crush on Kyouko when he saw him wallowing in the streets. Tsuna's obsessive crush and stalkerish tendencies had been there from the beginning.

Tsuna fixated on him before storming towards him like a bull, a cloud of dust being left behind. "Reborn!", he shouted unnecessarily loudly, they were close enough that Reborn could easily hear him after all. "I love you, Reborn!"

Leon blinked. The flame dissipated from Tsuna's head who quickly went from looking shocked to straight up panic. "That, I wasn't! I was just... I didn't mean -", Tsuna stumbled over his words, his face pale, save for the places where red was slowly creeping up. It gave him a distinctly unhealthy appearance.

"Hmm."

Tsuna stopped his fumbling, his eyes stuck on him like a lamb avaiting slaughter. His body was shaking, either out of nervosity or fear, maybe it was both, Reborn couldn't care less.

"Tsuna."

Reborn didn't get further before Tsuna interrupted him, fake laughter coaxing his frantic voice. "That was a lie! Be-because, I mean, that's the only thing that makes sense! Right?"

"Maman is probably already ready with the food. Be there in five minutes." Reborn didn't need to add a threat. It was common knowledge that his orders be followed if you didn't want to end up in a world of pain.

"... food?" Tsuna looked lost, his body still shivering.

"Don't forget to pick up the milk before that", he added with a significant look to the destroyed milk package on the floor.

"But I -" Understanding was dawning in Tsuna's eyes. He closed his mouth with a clack. Reborn turned around, already planning by for the inevitable punishment that would await Tsuna at home. There was no way for him to manage all of that, Reborn knew that Tsuna knew that too. Even so no protests came from behind him.

Tsuna stayed silent.


End file.
